In A Moment
by roxylover330
Summary: Jay and Emma, set after Time Stands Still. Slight spoilers. Not good at summaries, really good though, I promise!
1. Remembering the Past

Disclaimer: don't own Degrassi..if I did, I would so have Daniel Clark all to myself lol

Here I am. Ms. goody-two-shoes, skipping school with Degrassi's bad boy. But I guess a lot changed in the past year, the biggest of all being the shooting and Sean moving. Well, for me at least. We're both sitting here, silent, nothing but some crappy song playing on the radio. Some American singer. Hilary Duff I think they said her name was. Jay's looking over at me. Oh no, conversation time.

"You quiet or just shy?" he asks me. I'm amazed he didn't call me tree-hugger.

"A lot on my mind." Short answer, but it said all that needed to be said.

"Oh. About Sean?"

"How did you know?" I ask, questioning how he found out.

"You have that look on your face like you're thinking about someone. You miss him, don't you?"

Pause.

"A lot. I cant stop thinking about him."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"So why isn't Alex with us?" An uncomfortable silence followed.

"She...she broke up with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, you didn't know."

"You really loved her, didn't you?"

"Yeah. She kept me alive for a few months when my parents got a divorce."

"Wow. I never knew. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

Silence again.

"You mind if I put a cd in?"

"Not at all. It's your car. Where are we going anyway?"

"I was thinking we could go visit our good friend Sean."

I could hear a slight sarcasm on the word friend, but I thought nothing of it.

"Sounds good to me."

"What music do you like anyway?"

Random Question.

"Everything, you?"

"Punk and Emo."

"Really? You struck me as a rap guy."

"Only at parties and when I'm with people. Don't wanna be called a sissy, ya know?"

"Yeah. I don't think you are though."

"Really?"

"Really. Who is this anyway?"

"An American band, Matchbook Romance."

"They're really good."

"Yeah, I think so too."

We sat for a while in silence, just listening to the words of the songs. A slow song came on. It was so nicely written. I looked over at Jay, and realized he was looking at me since the song started. I started to blush a little.

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"Because I'm not much to look at, but you're staring at me."

"Yeah, you're a lot to look at Emma, you're beautiful."

"Really?"

"Really. I don't know why you let Sean push you around like he did. And I'm sorry that I did."

"Because I thought I loved him. And you're forgiven. So, If you don't mind me asking, what happened with you and Alex?"

"I caught her cheating on me with a...friend."

I think I knew at that point who the friend was. But it was so cute how he was trying to protect me from the truth. I started to cry a little.

"Sean?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"I didn't want to tell you. You don't deserve someone like that. I'm sorry you had to find out from me."

"Better you than a total stranger. I needed to hear that though. You know, I was always jealous of Sean because he always got to hang out with you, and I wish I could too."

"Why?

"Because I always had a little crush on you, Jay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was always hard for me watching you and Alex."

"I'm sorry. But I'm here now. And I think you're beautiful. Ok, we're here. Wanna help me tell Sean what we really think of him right now?"

"Yeah but I'm a little scared of how he'll react."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

After he said that, he gave me a little kiss on the forehead and put his arms around my shoulders. For the first time in a while, I felt safe. I felt like I belonged.


	2. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi..if I did, Mike Lobel and Daniel Clark would be all mine..

The hardest steps of my life were walking up to the front door of Sean's house, about to ask him about going out with his best friend's girlfriend behind his back. And for breaking my heart. It was weird though, I don't know what I would do if Jay wasn't there. It was almost like the two hour car ride made us that much closer. He said he was going to protect me, and somehow, I believe him more than I ever believed Sean. Jay's knocking on the door...

"YO CAMERON! GET OUT HERE! YOU GOT SOME FRIENDS HERE TO SEE YOU!"

I can tell Jay's really mad at him for this, but hey, I would be too. When he walked out, he had the most stunned face of anyone I ever see. He definitely didn't want to see us two, of all the people in Degrassi. His breath smelled of beer, and his hair was a mess.

"Hey Jay, Emma. What's up?"

"Why don't you answer that for us. Got a party going in that lunch box of yours?"

"It's where I was born. It's my home. Don't you have some other things to do?"

Now it was my turn to step in. I couldn't stand having to see Jay face him alone, when he was heartbroken enough from Alex.

"No, we don't. But maybe you do. How about going and cheating on other friend's girlfriends? I'm sure they would all love that."

"What? When did you hear that I....? Jay? Are you and Alex still going out?"

"Why would I go out with her when you had her? You know I caught you, and of course I told Emma."

Something about Jay made me smile. And Sean was annoyed by this.

"Wow, Bad boy and cause girl? Never would have thought it. So what happened? Went bad Emma? Got sick of the goody-two-shoes image? Or did you want to be just like Manny?

"Sean...what...why would you say that?"

"Remember when you told me I was pathetic? I was going to hang out with Jay and his crowd. But now Emma, you're the pathetic one. Have a nice life. Jay, get outta here."

"We're leaving, man." Jay said, as he put a protective arm over my shoulder, and we turned to leave.

"Bye, Sean." I said, quietly. But I knew he heard me.

We were well on our way back to Degrassi when Jay pulled into the local McDonald's.

"Hungry?"

"A little. Eat in or drive through?"

"Eat in. Don't want my car dirty."

I had to laugh at this. Guys and their cars. We got into McDonald's and ordered- a Big Mac value meal for him, and salad, fries, and a coke for me. We paid and went to a booth in the far corner of the restaurant.

"So, that went well."

"If you call verbal fighting with an ex-best friend and a heart breaker well, I definitely agree."

He laughed at this. His laugh was so amazing. I wish I could bottle it up and keep it forever.

"So, umm, you never corrected Sean when he questioned us about going out. So what do you say? Wanna make it official?"

"I would love to." I said. I'm sure my face was bright red at this point, and I was smiling so big, I thought my face was gonna stay that way. But I really didn't care. Jay was mine. I would feel protected all the time. Any time. I could always count on him.

"So, we should get going, it's getting late. Want me to drive you to your house?"

"Yeah that would be great."

We drove the rest of the way home, talking, playing 20 questions, learning so much about each other.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow? We can catch a movie or something..."

"Of course. Good night Jay."

"Night babe."

And he leaned in and kissed me good-night. I could tell tomorrow was going to be a great day.


	3. Author's Note

Sorry for everyone who thought this was a new chapter. I'm working on the next one right now, sorry it's taking so long, I've been really busy with school and everything, and basketball starts next week. If anyone has any ideas for the story, please leave a comment and tell me, because I'm not sure where it's going right now. Also, should Sean come back to Degrassi, and should Alex go out with him? Respond yes or no please! Thank you!!

roxylover330


	4. Newfound Love

Chapter 3 - The Perfect Date

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I looked at the clock-11:45. My date was at 12:30! The caller ID displayed the name 'Paige Cell'.

"Hey Paige." I said, kind of groggy.

"Wake up sleepy head! So, do you want to come to the mall with Hazel and me around 12:30 for a little retail therapy?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have a date."

"Oh, with who! Come on, Em, Tell me!"

"Jay. He asked me out yesterday, when I skipped with him."

"Back up a little bit hun. You skipped school with jay, and then he asked you out?!?"

"Well, he asked me to be his girlfriend first, and then he asked me out after we were at my house."

"But I thought he was going out with.....?"

"Alex? Yeah, I thought they were too, but they broke up. Long story, I'll tell you later. Do you think you can come over quick and help me get ready?"

"Of course. I'll be there in 5 minutes. Bye!"

"Bye, Page. Thanks!"

By the time Paige got there, I have just gotten out of the shower and put in my Dashboard Confessional cd. I pulled 3 outfits out of my closet- a black skirt and pink Hurley top, a yellow skirt with a white tank top, and a gray skirt with a black, pink, and white Roxy top.

"Choose." I said to Paige, when I saw her walk into my room.

"Since when do you have more skirts than I do?"

"Since you bought and loaned them to me. The black one is yours."

"Well, in that case.." she stopped, rearranging the outfits and pulling out items from my closet. "...this, and I'm taking this one back." she said, pointing to the black one.

The outfit she picked out was the gray skirt with a flirty pink and black top with black ballerina flats.

"This, this is so not me, Paige."

"Relax, hun. It's a date! You're allowed to wear something out of the ordinary."

"Fine." I stated, pulling on the outfit. It looked perfect. Paige qucickly helped me with my hair and applied a little makeup.

"Record time, less than a half hour!" Paige screamed, as if she had just won the lottery.

We went downstairs to wait for Jay, and 5 minutes later, he was there, with a blindfold in hand.

"Where are we going?" I questioned, as he whispered something to Paige, before she darted up the stairs, and a few minutes later she was downstairs and handing me a black bag. I tried to open it, but my hand was slapped by Jay.

"No peeking!" he warned, before helping me to his car.

After what seemed like eternity had passed, he took off my blindfold. We were at a very familiar beach.

"Why are we in Wasaga? Jay, this is supposed to be our date!"

"Relax, it's going to be. Sean's off with Alex somewhere, I checked."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Yeah. Here's your bag. Go change. I'll meet you here in 10 minutes."

When I got to the changing room, I opened the bag. There was a bathing suit, flip flops, a tank top, and my favorite Roxy board shorts. After getting changed, I finally walked out

"You look hot, Em!" Jay said, as he pulled me in for a kiss, before leading me down to a dock, where a party boat was waiting. We had lunch on it, and then went and danced until we got back to the dock. The sun was beginning to set, so Jay picked me up and ran to his destination. When we got there, I saw a blanket, candles, and a picnic basket waiting for us. We ate and watched the sun go down together.

"Beautiful." he whispered softly in my ear

"Yeah, it really is."

"No, Em, you're the beautiful I'm talking about." he whispered again, before reaching in for a kiss.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Jay."


	5. Old Feelings Resurfaced

**A/N: **ahhh I'm soo sorry readers, I totally forgot about this story, and I had major writer's block for a while, but here's the new chapter of In A Moment )

**Chapter 4: **Old Feelings Resurfaced

It had been 3 months today since the day that Jay and I went to Wasaga Beach, 3 months since Jay asked me out. In all, it had been the happiest 3 months I've had since the shooting. Sure, a lot of my friends didn't like me going out with Jay at first, but now it seems like no one minds anymore. They leave us alone, and we leave them alone. It's Friday, if you're wondering, so this means that we have school, not like either of us care. We'll probably skip after lunch and go to the beach, the place we always go to be alone, ever since that first date.

I walked into Degrassi early that day to go and decorate Jay's locker, for a fun surprise. I had finished putting up streamers and a few pictures of us Craig had taken for me along with a sign that said 'Happy Anniversary Baby! I love you!' and I was putting the scissors and tape back in my bookbag. Sure, I knew Jay would hate it, but it was something I wanted to do. Plus, I thought it was cute. I picked up my bookbag and began walking to my locker at the other end of the school. I passed by the office and saw a familiar face walk out.

"Sean?" I said, wondering if I was hallucinating.

"Emma? Is that you? You look so different." It really was him.

"Yeah its me, I have to go to my locker and meet Jay, bye." I said, and quickly walked away. I didn't want to talk too long, I get afraid now. He reminds me of the shooting, and how much he hurt me- and his best friend. Him and Alex have been going out now for 5 months we've heard, and he's living with her. We try not to talk about either of them much, we both put all of it in the past. I got to my locker and found Jay there. By that point I was crying, wondering why Sean had to come back to Degrassi. I didn't want him to ruin what I have with Jay.

"Em, what's wrong babe?" Jay asked. He was one person besides Paige that genuinely cared about me and my feelings.

"He, he, he's back." I said, stammering out my words.

"Who's back?"

"Sean."

Sorry it was so short everyone! I promise the next chapter is going to be longer. By the way, this is not going to end up being a Semma fic, it's strictly going to be Jamma.


	6. Putting the Past Behind Us

**A/N:** Sorry everyone! I had such writer's block and school..thanks to knightsgurl for reminding me to update!

**Chapter 5:** Putting the Past Behind Us

Jay took me home after lunch. I couldn't stay there, not with Sean back. I don't know why, but I don't want him near me. I'm almost over the shooting, and with him back, it brings everything back. Of course I'm grateful for him saving my life, but not seeing him made me forget about the shooting. I was worried what Jay would think if I told him this, so I just didn't say anything.

"Something's bothering you."

"Jay, it's nothing. I just don't like Sean being back."

"He makes you remember the shooting, doesn't he?"

"That has a lot to do with it."

"Don't worry, I'm here, I'll protect you Em."

He put a protective arm around me and we walked to the park. I love going there when I have a lot on my mind, and he knows it. We were too far from the beach, and neither of us really felt like driving the hour to get there.I sat in his arms crying for close to an hour, not saying anything, just releasing everything that I've been feeling since I saw him. It's hard for him to see me such a mess, and I know it, but I'm so grateful that he's willing to just sit here and comfort me. When I finally stop, we get up and he walks me home. It's late now, around midnight, maybe a little later, and my mom offers to let him stay in our guest bedroom. Snake is out of town on business, and my mom has come to trust Jay after seeing what an impacthe's had on my life. Tomorrow's a Saturday, so we'll drive down to the beach and just have a good time. We sit in ym living room and talk about everything that's been happening lately. About tonight, and why I was so upset over it. I finally get tired and decide to go down to my room and sleep.

"Goodnight Jay, I love you."

"Night Em, I love you, too."

No more Green Peace, no more Tree Hugger. Now I'm Emma to him, his Emma, and that's the best feeling I've ever had.And for the first time in my life, I really feel like I can finally put the past behind me and focus on my future, my future that I hope that I share with Jay, the Jay I would never have even looked twice at a year ago, the Jay that showed me the love that I never thought I would have in my life. And I'm so happy to just be here, in this moment, with the one person that means more than anything to me.

**THE END**

So, did everyone like it? Should I do a sequel? If I do a sequel though, I want to do a partner work with someone because I forget to update..so if anyone's up for it, just leave me a comment and I'll get back to you about it!


End file.
